


warm and alive i'm all over you

by picht



Series: good-weird (gerard/bert/frank poly fic) [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crossdressing, Crossdressing as a lifestyle, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Gerard Way, Trans Male Character, lots of pronoun changes bc gerard is Trans As Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: It is absolutely quiet for a moment, and then, “What thefuck,” Gerard says, and hits Bert’s arm. “I thought you were, like, cheating on me with some other trans girl and was asking for advice on how to sweet talk her!” Bert still looks horrified.“What I think Gerard is trying to say is that, we were expecting something terrible, but it’s actually something that’s totally fine and normal.” Bertstilllooks horrified, so Frank adds, “Awesome, even!”“Yeah, well,” Bert says, and doesn’t say anything else.***more in the good-weird 'verse bc i cannot get enough of these good good boys





	warm and alive i'm all over you

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhh hi
> 
> i wrote this in literally like 2 days which is like, a record for me. it's like......mediocre but at least i'm writing again i guess? inspired by [That One Pic of bert wearing lingerie on stage](https://eatmyrottenheart.tumblr.com/post/100212648820/bert-mccracken-from-the-used-eat-my-rotten-heart) bc uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i looked at it and it made me feel Some Things. in this fic i am gerard bc bert wearing lingerie makes them feel Some Things too (i'm sure irl bert wearing lingerie also makes gerard feel Some Things)

From the first time Bert says anything, Gerard knows something is up.

“What’s it like to be a girl?” He asks one day in the summer while they’re all sitting around, relishing in the glory of not having to do anything.

“It fucking sucks,” Frank says, and pretends to gag.

“It’s not that bad,” Gerard says, rolling her eyes. “I like being a girl.”

“Yeah, but—” Bert stops, thinking about how he should phrase his next words. “What’s it like. Like, what do you do when you’re a girl? How do you dress, what does it feel like.”

“Well you don’t have to dress any specific way just because you’re a girl. How it feels, though…” Gerard trails off. “It feels nice to me. I like it, it makes me feel warm.”

“Yeah, well, I maintain that it fucking sucks,” Frank says, and Bert sighs. Gerard can tell something’s up, just from this conversation, but she’s gonna let Bert tell her before she brings it up.

(Later, Bert and Gerard are sitting on her bed together and Bert is being awfully quiet. “What’s up?” Gerard asks.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Bert says.

Gerard worries about it.)

***

Whatever’s bothering Bert has been bothering him for about a week now, and Gerard feels helpless. They’re reminded of the time, after they got sober, but before Bert got so bad that he stopped trying to hide it, when he would drink behind their back. They think about that long and hard. They hope it’s not what they think it might be.

“What if Bert’s drinking again?” Gerard asks Frank. They’re at the mall, window shopping because neither of them have actual jobs.

“What makes you say that?” Frank asks, and grabs their hand. He can tell this has been bothering them for a while.

“It’s just—well—,” They stop and try to figure out how to say it. “He’s been quiet lately, right? Like, that’s just not me exaggerating, is it? Have you noticed him being quiet lately?”

“Yeah,” Frank says, and then, “Ooh, look at those Vans.”

“So it’s not just me?”

“No, Babe, it’s not just you. I’ve felt like he was hiding something, but I don’t know him as well as you do so I wasn’t sure if I should say anything.”

This conversation is getting too serious for Gerard to be able to keep walking and talking at the same time, so they go over to a bench next to the fountain and sit. “I just don’t know what to do. I want to ask him about it, but I’m worried it’ll upset him.” They stop talking long enough for Frank to open his mouth to say something, but then start talking before any words leave his mouth. “I just want to, like, make it clear to him that whatever it is, he can come to me.” Frank rolls his eyes.

“He knows he can come to you, Gee. He knows he can come to both of us. Maybe we should just give it time and see what happens.”

“You’re probably right,” Gerard says.

“I’m always right,” Frank responds, and Gerard knocks their shoulder against his.

So they’ll just…. Play it out, and see what happens. They can do that. They can totally do that.

***

About three days later, Gerard’s had enough. He, Bert, and Frank are all sitting on his bed and Bert is still acting weird. They’re all being pretty quiet, kind of just doing their own thing, but somehow Bert is managing to make even the silence feel strained.

“Okay!” Gerard says loudly, and claps his hands. Bert and Frank both jump. “Bert, I…. _Frank_ and I have something we want to talk to you about.” Frank’s eyes get big real quick.

_What are you doing_ , Frank mouths at Gerard, but he ignores him.

“Uh… Okay?” Bert says. He looks nervous.

“So,” Gerard says. “Um,” He blinks. “Well.” He pauses, unsure how to say what he wants to say, until Frank takes pity on him.

“What Gerard is trying to say, but is too nervous to say, is that... Something has been weird about you lately, and we were gonna wait for you to tell us what was up, but I guess Gerard couldn’t wait that long.”

“I don’t know… what you’re talking about,” Bert says, cautiously.

There’s silence for a few moments, and then, “You asked us what it was like to be a girl!” Gerard says, quick and loud, face red, as if he’s been holding it in for a while.

“That wasn’t… anything,” Bert replies. He’s clutching the blanket he’s sitting on and biting his lip.

“It’s okay if it was,” Frank says, in a voice that’s meant to be reassuring, but seems to make Bert even more nervous. “Whatever it is, you can tell us.”

Bert is very still and very quiet for about a minute, before saying, “Iliketoweargirlclothes,” all at once, as if it’s one word. At Frank and Gerard’s confused faces, he sighs and, with a horrified look on his face, repeats himself: “I like to wear girl clothes.”

Frank and Gerard had discussed briefly what they thought might be going on, minds wandering anywhere from thinking Bert is trans, to thinking Bert is cheating. They’d talked about as many options as they could think of, but somehow they never thought it would be _this_.

It is absolutely quiet for a moment, and then, “What the _fuck_ ,” Gerard says, and hits Bert’s arm. “I thought you were, like, cheating on me with some other trans girl and was asking for advice on how to sweet talk her!” Bert still looks horrified.

“What I think Gerard is trying to say is that, we were expecting something terrible, but it’s actually something that’s totally fine and normal.” Bert _still_ looks horrified, so Frank adds, “Awesome, even!”

“Yeah, well,” Bert says, and doesn’t say anything else.

***

They don’t really talk about it for a while. It’s just this new knowledge in Gerard and Frank’s mind, this new fact about Bert, and it’s not even something that really needs to be discussed. It just… _is_.

Gerard finds The Catalyst one day when they’re at Target— _panties_ —It’s a set of six, all bright and polka dotted. They look like the kind of thing Bert would wear ironically, but secretly love.

Gerard thinks long and hard about what may happen if they presented these to Bert. He could blush, but accept them—or he could punch Gerard in the fucking face. They think about their options, and then think about what Bert may look like in them, and after that, the decision is basically made for them.

Frank’s not with them when they give the panties to Bert—he’s at band practice—which is part of the reason they decide to give them to him when they do; they’re not sure Bert would be comfortable with Frank being there.

They’re sitting on Gerard’s bed, under the covers this time. The panties are in their side drawer. They’re nervous, but they do it anyway.

“Close your eyes,” They say, and Bert laughs his deep laugh, but does it. Gerard rummages through the drawer till they find the panties, and then grabs Bert’s hand, opening it and then placing the pack in his palm. “You can open them,” they say, and can barely bring themselves to watch his reaction.

“... What are these?” Bert asks, face red.

“Well, you have that like… girl thing,” Gerard says, and then punches themself in their head. Girl thing? Seriously? “So, like… you can wear them. And stuff.”

“Oh, uh,” Bert says, and then coughs a couple of times. “Thanks, I guess?”

“Surenoproblem,” Gerard says, too loud and too fast, and coughs a couple of times too.

This had not gone as expected.

***

When it’s finally time for The Girl Thing to be acknowledged, it happens pretty suddenly and pretty unexpectedly; Bert literally just shows up at Gerard’s house in a skirt.

Gerard and Frank are sitting on the front lawn, waiting for Bert to get there so they can watch Star Wars again. Bert parks his car at the curb, gets out of it slowly, and walks around so they can see him, and—

“ _Is he wearing a skirt_ ,” Gerard whispers harshly to Frank, eyes wide. Frank laughs.

“Yeah, Gee, I think he’s wearing a skirt.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_.” At this point Frank thinks Gerard’s not even talking to anyone in particular anymore.

“What’s wrong, Babe?”

“He’s fucking _hot_ ,” Gerard says, sounding surprised, as if he’s never been attracted to Bert in his entire life.

While this conversation is going on, Bert is walking over to them, slowly but surely. He looks more collected and confident, now, smirking a little. “How do I look?” He asks, and his smirk grows wider.

“Like a god,” Frank says, and pretends to fan himself. Gerard is just staring. Frank pokes him, and he blinks a couple of times, before seemingly realizing where he is and what is happening.

He stands up, helps Frank up, and then smiles at Bert. “You look great, Bert. Does this mean you’re ready to acknowledge this thing now?”

Bert laughs. “Well, fuck, I guess it does,” but, really, that’s all that needs to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhh there that was. once again, will prob be more of this 'verse, prob more about bert crossdressing, At Some Point. hope y'all enjoyed it, have a great day, ps if anyone wants to talk to me about gerard/frank/bert u can hmu on tumblr @problematicfrankiero


End file.
